


Family Issues

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward Family Dinners, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wade tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt May gets remarried to a man whose family doesn't like Peter. Wade comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from awhile ago, for some fluffy and sweet spideypool. Sorry, anon darling, I completely forgot about this.

Peter knew that the dinner was going to have some amount of awkwardness. It was to be expected--he was going to be in a room with ten strangers, none of whom he knew but all knew each other. Add to that the pressure of making a good first impression to his soon to be family, Peter was a nervous wreck.

“Oh, it’s going to be fine, Peter,” Aunt May’s fiance told him, clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a reassuring look. “They’re not scary at all. Really nice, in fact.”

Yeah, Ryan’s family may be nice, but Peter was still the child from another marriage (even though he wasn’t technically May’s son). Ryan had a son that was still in high school, and was living with them, while Peter was just an awkward college student who tried to visit when he could and lived on the other side of town. Peter knew there would be some uncomfortable feelings would be directed towards him throughout the dinner, but neither May nor her fiance would take that into account.

The dinner progressed exactly like Peter thought it would: as a horrible disaster.

Ryan’s kid sneered at him at every opportunity, and everyone was cooing over him and how well he was doing with sports and school work. Even Aunt May was grinning and patting him lovingly on the back, kissing him on the cheek at one point.

Peter was forced to sit at the very edge of the table, between Ryan and his mother. No one spoke to him, and whenever he attempted to make conversation, there would be a one sentence reply or nothing at all. When he’d tried to join in on a conversation for the fourth time and had Ryan’s brother give him a nasty look, he’d given up. Peter sat silently at the dinner table, barely eating his food--which were all favorites of Ryan and his family--and no one talk to him.

And the worst thing was that Peter wanted to get along with them, and May and Ryan expected him to. When he’d brought up the idea that they might not like him, the happy couple had completely brushed it off, just like they had when Peter told them Ryan’s son didn’t like him. The ideas were inconceivable to them.

“Why _wouldn’t_ they like you?” they laughed.

_Well, why_ would _they?_ Peter would silently replied.

After the plates were cleared, Peter excused himself for some fresh air, unable to spend anymore time with them. He stood outside in the freezing December air, only wearing a sweater to keep out the cold, even though his jacket was draped over his arm. Tears prickled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall; not when anyone could walk out and see him crying.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, as it had done a few times during dinner. Peter hadn’t looked at them yet, knowing it would be rude and probably draw nasty remarks from the family. He had four texts--two from Wade, one from Tony and another from Steve. Tony’s was asking about when he was coming back to the Tower, and Steve sent him his well-wishes on meeting his new family.

**Wade**

how’s the party?

**Wade**

??

Peter thought for a second about lying, but responded with the truth. _Horrible. I’m leaving now._

He answered Tony’s text, telling him that he was on his way now, and called Happy for a ride. He felt guilty, asking the man to come get him when his weekend off had just started. The driver didn't hesitate to say he’d be there soon, though, asking if anything was wrong.

“Yeah, everything's fine. I just don’t want to walk home,” Peter said in a convincing tone. “It’s freezing out and my jacket’s thin.” Happy sounded doubtful, but didn’t press him.

Zipping on his jacket, Peter ignored the buzzing of his phone, not wanting to see what Wade had written him. He didn't bother going back inside to say goodbye, knowing that he wouldn't be missed. He would fake being sick when Aunt May would ask why he left, and she'd berate him before letting it go.

Happy pulled up in one of Tony's nice black cars, hopping out to open the door for the young superhero. Peter mumbled a thanks, heavily dropping into the backseat.

Happy didn't try to make idle conversation, sensing Peter's dark mood. The teenager was grateful and stared out of the car window, not truly paying attention to the passing buildings. Before he knew it, Happy had stopped the car and was opening the door for him in front of Stark Tower.

"Have a nice weekend, Mr. Parker," Happy said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't hesitate to call if you need a ride."

"I think I'm just gonna stay inside this weekend," Peter said, offering him a smile. "Thanks, though. Night."

He took the elevator to the floor where his room was, near the top of the tower. Each of the Avengers had been given a floor to themselves after joining the team, or shared it with another, like Clint and Natasha. The ones who had other responsibilities, like Logan with the X-men and Thor with the Asgardians, also shared rooms, to be more efficient with space. It was nice, having his team close in case of emergencies but far enough away that they had their privacy.

When the elevator doors slid open, Peter blindly walked forward, unzipping his jacket. He walked into something solid, and arms wrapped tightly around him, holding the young man to Wade’s muscled chest. Peter relaxed; he knew he should be more shocked than he was at finding his boyfriend in his locked apartment, but Wade breaking in was becoming something of a tradition.

“Hey, Petey baby,” Wade cooed, mask off and wearing casual clothes. He usually made more conversation before demanding what was eating at Peter, but today he decided to skip those. "What’s wrong?”

“I just had a really bad time with Ryan and his family,” Peter mumbled, pulling away so he could kick off his shoes and throw them by the elevator door.

“What’d they do?” Wade’s voice dropped down into a growl, eyes flashing. Peter put a comforting hand on his shoulder, both to calm him and make sure he didn't bolt for the door and to Aunt May's house.

“They were just rude,” Peter soothed him. “Completely ignored me throughout the whole dinner. I tried to make conversation, and they shot me down each time. I was miserable, so I decided to leave.”

“Didn’t Aunt May notice you were miserable?” Wade asked incredulously, following Peter into the kitchen.

“No, she was on the other end of the table,” Peter said, waving his hand as he got a cup from one of the cabinets. “Everyone had different conversations going on, so she probably thought I was just talking to someone that she wasn’t. Or she was focusing on Ryan. I dunno.” Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Wade came up and turned Peter around so he was facing him. “She didn’t mean to be a dildo,” he soothed, drawing a choked laugh from his boyfriend. “May’s just got her head in the clouds because of love. She’ll come down soon and be back to the same.”

“I’m afraid she won’t,” Peter sighed, hands resting lightly on Wade’s elbows. “I've tried to tell her I'm not comfortable with Ryan's family, with his son, and she gives me this look, like I'm crazy or she can't even begin to understand what I'm saying. And she has an actual son, now, not just a nephew. A real family, and not just a troubled and orphaned college student."

"Petey, you basically are her son. She raised you and did all those motherly duties and bullcrap. Auntie May's not gonna ditch you by the roadside." Peter didn't respond, staring at the ground. "Peter. She's really not."

Peter sighed heavily. "I know. It's just...I guess I'm jealous."

"Totally normal," Wade said flippantly, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "But don't go burning any bridges yet, yeah? Nothing big and theatrical, like I'd do. If things slip away, and there's nothin' you can do, let them slip. In a coupla months, she'll be missing you something fierce." He leaned down to press his lips to Peter's. "It'll work out, babe. Auntie loves you so much, I don't think she could ever let you go."

Peter took a few moments to respond. "Yeah, you're right." He smiled up at him shakily. "You're a good boyfriend, Wade," he said, hugging him.

"Half a year ago, I woulda called you crazy for saying that. Still would now, actually."

Wade plucked Peter's phone out of his pocket when it buzzed, seeing who was calling. It was Ryan, of course.

Peter felt too exhausted to answer it, and called in a hoarse voice for JARVIS to tell Ryan he got sick and had to leave early. The AI's voice floated from an unseen speaker, startling Wade and acknowledging the command.

"I will _never_ get used to that," Wade hissed, his hand on the knife in his pocket.

Peter laughed. "Well, at least he's getting used to you and not calling the police and putting the whole place in lockdown whenever you break in."

Wade nudged him with his hip playfully before he pushed Peter into one of the chairs at the dinner table. He started to make himself dinner, chattering on about anything and everything to keep Peter from dwelling on his new family members and keeping himself from fantasizing about cutting off their extremities.

And when it came to focusing on things for Peter, forgetting about murder plots was a piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments/kudos much appreciated!
> 
> If you have any other comments or something you want me to write, send me an ask: darkmoonmaiden.tumblr.com


End file.
